


Baby’s First Snowfall

by gamerbot22



Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [2]
Category: Danganronpa V3: Everyone’s New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flufftober prompts, Happy Birthday Frog!!, Kiibo does robot things, Kokichi is INFANT, M/M, hes very slow he just woke up, not literally he’s just very baby, present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: (Birthday Present for @frogtwea on Instagram) Snow has fallen at Hope’s Peak Academy! Let’s see how our favorite robot and supreme leader get ready.Prompt - Snow
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo (mentioned), K1-B0/Kokichi Ouma
Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608352
Kudos: 54





	Baby’s First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This time I wrote it in two sittings >:3  
> I like this one a whoooole lot better than my last entry to the series ahxjsbdhns

“KIIBOY!!!”

The crushing weight of ninety-seven pounds came down hard on Kiibo’s body, slamming him against the mattress and pushing his face into the pillows. The robot squirmed and pushed Kokichi off of him, sending the smaller boy rolling onto the floor by his bed. 

“Ouma, what...?” Kiibo groaned sleepily, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. He looked at the digital clock on his desk, Deborah, and her face told him it was 7:23 AM. “It’s too early...”

“No it’s not!” Kokichi objected, bouncing back from the tumble to the floor. He kneeled by the side of the bed and looked up at Kiibo like an innocent puppy, his purple eyes sparkling with wonder. “You have to come outside! It’s snowing!!”

Kiibo looked outside, his circuits still warming up from being off for so long. As he tried to focus through his blurry, pixilated vision, he realized that it was in fact snowing. Fluffy flakes of it swirled past the window pane like ballerinas, landing gracefully in sleepy piles on the ground. 

A few people were already out there. Karekiyo and Amami were busy making a snowman together while the girls were tumbling around in the snow, trying to make as many snowballs as they could before someone else got them with one of their own. 

Kiibo pressed his hands to the glass, focusing hard on the scene outside. His vision scanned over every detail, making sure to save it to his memory banks. He only had a save amount of memory for every day, but he didn’t care about spending so much of it on all this new information.

“Do robots need scarves?” Kokichi’s high, cute voice cut through Kiibo’s concentration. The robot took his eyes off the window for only a moment to look at his companion and realized that he’d probably need to look again.

The small boy was wrapped up in several layers of coats and thick pants, his usual checkered neckerchief replaced with a black and white scarf hanging loosely around his neck. In his mittened hands was a little pink scarf that Kiibo didn’t remember seeing anywhere else before. 

“I er...” Kiibo looked back at the snow for a moment before turning back to Kokichi. “I’m not sure, actually.”

The smaller boy’s jaw dropped, his eyebrows raised in mock surprise. “Is this baby’s first snow??” He asked, darting up onto the bed beside him and clutching Kiibo’s hand. 

“Wh-What? No!” Kiibo pulled his hand away, holding it to his forehead as he tried to think, “I’m not a baby!!” He could feel the small heaters in his cheeks flip on out of embarrassment. 

“It _is_ your first snow!!!” Kokichi leaped off the bed again, his little hands flapping excitedly. “Kiiboy’s never seen snow before!!!”

“Sh-Shut up!” The robot frowned, sliding off the side of the bed. He stood beside Kokichi and held his shoulders, shaking him a little, “Don’t say that!!”

“Why not?” Kokichi asked, throwing the pink scarf over Kiibo’s hands. “It’s Angie’s first snow, too! And she’s been having a  _ball_ with the snowball fights.” He grinned at the pun, his little eyes forced to close by his chubby, round cheeks. When he wasn’t being so blatantly robophobic, Kiibo’s scanners could justify why they thought he was so... cute. That smile was so distracting. So distracting in fact that Kiibo didn’t notice until it was too late that the scarf was now tied around his wrists like handcuffs.

“Come outside!” Kokichi continued, slipping out of Kiibo’s grasp easily, dancing around the room as he plucked up more warm clothes from the robot’s seldom opened dressers. “I wanna build a snow fort with you!! The girls won’t stand a chance against us in a fort!!”

Kiibo tried to do a quick search of what a snow fort was supposed to look like before Kokichi flitted back over to him. They just looked like castles made out of snow, and a lot of them were _ridiculously_ intricate. It shouldn’t be hard to make them like that, but he feared not being able to make one up to Kokichi’s standards.

The smaller boy threw a thick fuzzy coat over Kiibo’s shoulders, pulling it right around him without actually zipping him up yet. Next was a knitted hat on his head, with little toy robots patterned around the middle. “Come out soon, okay!” He insisted, grabbing the pink scarf and pulling the knots loose. He wrapped it around Kiibo’s neck in a pretty bow with ease. 

Kokichi stood up on his tippy-toes, wrapping his arms around the robot’s neck to better pull him down to his level. Before Kiibo could even register everything, he felt the unmistakable warmth of Kokichi’s lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. 

His joints locked up immediately, and he felt the heaters in his face get turned to high as the smaller boy slipped off towards the door. He stopped just short of closing the door, his head still poking out from behind it. ”I’ll be waiting for you!” He chirped before shutting the door firmly behind him.

The both of them almost dropped to the ground immediately, Kokichi’s hands covering his mouth and Kiibo’s fingers glued to the site of the incident. They were both burning red and they could feel their faces smiling uncontrollably.

_Kiibo would delete all the memory in the world, just to remember that moment._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday frog!!! Love you a whole lot!!! Sorry the story is a bit late agxjsnhxn


End file.
